


Tommy

by MakkeJae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chaptered, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Fiction, Implied DreamBur, Implied DreamNotFound, Implied Schlattbur - Freeform, The Roman Empire, Work In Progress, World Domination, World Rulers, dream team, kingdom - Freeform, low-key a history lesson, no i have not watched the dream smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkeJae/pseuds/MakkeJae
Summary: In which he ruled the world and watched it crumble beneath his feet a few short decades later
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 - Tommy Vs. The World
> 
> Chapter 1 - The Roman Empire

**10 / 14 / 20 - Oshkosh, Wisconsin**

In typical fashion, Tommy was quite late to his first hour class. World History. It wasn't that he disliked it, or tried to ditch it-- frankly, the teacher was his favorite-- it was his scheduling's fault. Tommy wasn't the most organized person, always misplacing items that ranged from books to his car keys, or today's lunch to a diamond necklace he borrows from Toby's sister a week prior. He never did find the chain... No matter, Tommy walked into his class, greeted with smiling eyes. They were wearing masks. A fashion choice, Tommy wished, but was disappointed with the events of the world. He adjusted the strap on his left ear as he took a seat, ready to start another day of learning. 

As ready as a Junior in high school could be, at least. 

"You're a bit late, Innit." Tommy shrugged at his teacher, giving him a small smile before realizing the teacher couldn't see it. Mr. Peters caught on however. He gave the blond haired boy a shake of the head before walking to his computer. The teacher seemed to have a presentation ready.

"Yesterday," Mr. Peters walked around as he talked, "We discussed the rising and falling of the Roman Empire,"

The teacher continued to ramble on for the next fifteen minutes, recapping what the class had learned the day before. The Roman Empire. A great one it was, not as big as the Mongol Empire, nor did it last as long as the Byzantines, but an important one nonetheless. Did they invent much? Certainly not. But they had improved upon many concepts, such as Apple did with smart phones. Miles upon miles of roads, concrete, the mastering of siege warfare, and great minds such as Cleopatra. The Gracchus brothers. _Julius Caesar._ Everyone had heard of him, whether you sat through an hour long lecture or not. Rome was an interesting place. Important place. Tommy yawned and sat back. He wasn't one to pay attention in his classes much, no matter how much the subject interested him. The boy's focus was else where. Tommy was unconsciously staring across the room at a kid in a green hoodie before the teacher grabbed his attention.

"-- a project!" 

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. _A project? What about?_

"Since it's been a messy October, I figured a 'chill' project would be nice?" Mr. Peters walked over to his desk and picked up a poster board. There were schematics of sorts littered across the paper, and scribbled notes in the margin. It looked almost like a land mass.

"You and group-mates will be making your own empire. Try to base it in a medieval fashion-- Either have a slideshow presentation by the end of the week or a big poster board like this," He then points over to a paper castle on his desk, "and some buildings to display a town. Keep it school appropriate, of course."

Mr. Peters walked over to his desk and picked up a deck of what looked to be Go-Fish cards. He walked around the room and handed one to each student. This was usually how he split people into groups-- random and unbiased. Tommy mentally crossed his fingers for a decent set of people in which he didn't have to think too hard. Once the teacher was done, he told the class to look for their group mates.

Tommy lazily stood up from his seat, glancing around the room to see if anyone was holding the orange fish card. It was too early in the morning to be a social butterfly-- nor was Toby here to talk to-- so he settled on quietly walking around. A few seconds in a darker skinned boy with black hair and a blue hoodie walked up to him. He seemed a little too happy to be awake and introduced himself to Tommy quickly.

"HI!" He sung, his voice clear with no hints of sleep. He held the matching orange fish card up to Tommy. "I'm Zak," 

"Tommy."

"Did you find the fourth person, Zak?" The green hoodie kid was next to Tommy now. The blond looked up at the other. He was taller than Tommy. The boy's hair was a dirty version of Tommy's, his skin tanned and splattered in freckles. He had a hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of crocs. A typical outfit, Tommy declared. The man must have been from the south?

The taller man held his hand out. "I'm Clayton," he said. Tommy shook Clayton's hand. 

"Tommy-- uh, we're partners?" The shorter asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"With George," Clay pointed behind him at a pale boy in a blue and red hoodie. He was tapping his foot lightly as he wrote down on the small notebook in front of him, likely planning something for the project. Tommy nodded at Clayton and walked over with him and Zak to the table they were assigned to. 

A poster was lying on the table. 

"I hope you don't mind, we're doing the poster and display." Tommy shrugged.

"Sounds good to me."

The four boys were quick to get to work. They didn't know much about each other-- save for Clayton and George apparently being childhood friends-- but they worked together decently. Tommy and Zak engaged in some banter from time to time, bringing laughs at their table as they planned out some buildings and thumb-nailed the poster. 

Clayton was a politics and history kid. He had a fascination with how old European kingdoms worked, as well as having dreams to be an important person in history himself. Clayton Taken. Imagine it-- seeing the name hundreds of years later in important article. _The world's favorite guy._ He talked about it often it seemed, with how confident he was with each word and how much George laughed at his statements. The blue-hoodied boy seemed supportive, though. His eyes filled with wonder every time he looked over. Tommy didn't think of it too much. He didn't care about another person's life when his own wasn't in top shape.

A topic for another time, though.

Zak set down one of his land designs in the middle. He pointed at a few areas and rambled about how important it could be. A canal to the nearest sea, a long, treeless field for crops, and a few small towns littered around with a big city in the middle. Human's land utopia. No place like any other. 

"I'm a bit better mapping things out in Minecraft, but," Zak fumbled around with his pencil. He circled a smaller area. "'This could be a port town? I call it Halo." 

Clayton nodded. "Sounds good."

They continued to work, mutually agreeing on the landmass Zak had came up with and improved upon the organization. Knowing himself, Tommy decided to start building one of the paper towers. 

Eventually the class was over. The boys' spirits however? Far from it. The four planned to meet up at Clayton's house after school to work on it more-- scooping up the small paper structure in his hands, Tommy walked off to his next class.

Then his next.

The third one.

Fourth.

Fifth.

Sixth.

School was over before the boy knew it, and now Tommy was sitting in Zak's car on their way to Clayton's. George was there too, opting to have all their materials with Clayton while the three rode over there. It saved any chance for accidental squishing and gave more room for the few towers they had half-made already. Zak reached over and turned up the radio. 

"Didn't even notice, no punches there to roll with," Zak softly sang along, his eyes focused on the road. George turned behind him and looked over to Tommy.

"Tired?" He asked, shifting his body a little bit to look more straight at the blond boy. Tommy nodded his head. It was a long day. 

"You might be able to sleep at Clay's"

Tommy shrugged before checking his phone. It was 6. They had to wait a little while for Zak to get out of football practice, not to mention that Clayton's house was half an hour away. "Maybe.. but the project--"

"Tommy," George said softly, quieting the boy's rejections of sleep. "You can sleep now if you're so worried-- We're staying over for the night at his house, remember? It wont hurt if you help us a little later. It's not like this is due _tomorrow._ "

"Right," 

The blond slouched down in his seat and closed his eyes. Though he hasn't known George long, the man was quite a caring person. A mother figure, if you would. It made Tommy smile a little bit. 

About 15 minutes later the car rolled to a stop. Tommy opened his eyes and looked out the window, his vision meeting a two story house. Zak parked the car. 

"We're here," He announced, unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out the open door. George and Tommy did the same, Tommy following closely behind George. It looked funny from a distance-- Tommy was a few inches taller than the other. The three quickly made it to the front door, Zak eagerly ringing the bell. 

Slight scratching of a screen door filled Tommy's ears. He looked away from the bushes out front and was met with Clayton's big grin. Tommy then glanced down. There was a brownish-whitish furred cat standing at the man's feet. Must have been his cat, Tommy thought. It made sense.

Clayton quickly ushered the trio in, closing the door behind him. Tommy and Zak kicked off their shoes and raced to the couch, laughing as they fell on each other and achieved quite the opposite of taking over the cushion-y seat. George simply shook his head. He took a spot on the ground next to the coffee table, picking up his note book to flip through the pages for something. Clayton brought out the rest of their project materials and declared the plans for the evening.

"Dictatorship?" 

Zak questioned, sitting up a little bit more. They had been at it for a couple hours already, all of them getting quite exhausted and in need of some relaxing. George and Tommy were discussing watching a movie, while Clayton was saying some random stuff for their kingdom. 

"I mean-- empire? Weren't those just dictatorships," He replied, swatting his hand at the air a little bit as a joke. Clayton stretched out his legs and looked upwards at the ceiling. 

"Controlling a whole planet would be interesting," He rambled, "imagine it."

"We don't want emperor Clay today,"

"You're right-- we _need_ it."

"No--"

Tommy chuckled. The boy sat up on the couch and grinned at Clayton."Don't forget us when you rule the world!" He joked, reaching out the grab the tv remote. He turned it on to some random channel for background noise that _wasn't_ repetitive musicals. It ended up being the news channel. Something about the recent election. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Clayton cooed.

George rolled his eyes. "Careful, Tommy. He's already full of himself wanting to become president."

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> if you enjoyed, don't be afraid to leave a comment or some kudos :] This fiction is cross posted on wattpad as well.


End file.
